


A Midwinter Gift

by gwyllion



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: 1692, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/pseuds/gwyllion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot from the 1692 universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Midwinter Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bronctastic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bronctastic).



It never got old or failed to thrill him more than anything he had ever known.

Ennis slid his hands along Jack’s bare back, feeling the hard muscles quake beneath the smooth skin. Over the past year, the man’s body had become as familiar to him as his own, but that didn’t stop him from touching Jack at every opportunity. Their communion would sometimes be accompanied by loud grunting as they rutted against each other in the open fields, other times with only worshipful silence as distracting as falling snow.

“I’ll get us ready,” Ennis breathed, his words hanging in the fire-warmed air.

Jack whimpered something unintelligible into the pillows, forcing Ennis’s eyes to crinkle with his smile.

The room glowed with the soft light filtering up the ladder from the fire that burned in the hearth, one story below their sleeping loft.

Ennis dragged his rough thumb down the creviced split and let it slide over Jack’s pinked furl, hot with anticipation. The pads of his fingers skimmed the baby-soft skin of his rounded cheek while his thumb circled teasingly slow.

“God… Ennis,” Jack moaned.

The stray branch of a snow-laden birch tapped against the window in the night breeze.

“Just Ennis is fine,” Ennis chuckled.

Jack laughed and hitched his hips back in response.

Ennis slapped lightly at the naked skin in admonishment. He took his hand away and reached for the bottle, perching his other hand on the small of Jack’s back to keep himself from rolling over onto the soft furs. The bottle had been a gift from the medicine men of Kagelolit’s tribe two seasons ago when they had first spent time with the Indians. It had served its purpose well, having been refilled with the slippery substance many times over when they discovered oil being offered for trade from a traveler or when they made their monthly trip to visit the market in Pequawket to the east. He uncorked the bottle and let a small pool of the cold liquid drip into his palm. Replacing the stopper, he tucked the bottle beneath the mattress at the foot of the bed, their mutually agreed upon storage place that prevented a deliriously destructive ransacking search of the cabin for the missing liquid when they both shook with want for the other.

He dipped two fingers into the cup of his palm, swirling them to increase the warmth of the liquid. Returning to Jack, he used his oil-slicked fingers to tenderly paint the folds of Jack’s opening while his lover pressed back toward him, grinding his cock against the suede of animal skins that covered their sleeping place.

“Oh God, fuck me,” Jack pleaded, spreading his legs wider, his hands clawing in the pelts.

Ennis slipped a finger inside.

Jack made a soft whining sound that raised his head off the pillow.

“Shhh,” Ennis whispered, rubbing his scruffy cheek across the small of Jack’s back. Ennis felt the hold of Jack’s flesh loosen its clench around him. He placed a kiss on Jack’s spine and rewarded him by slipping another finger alongside the first. Jack stiffened for a moment, his thighs tensing against Ennis’s knees. 

Ennis remained motionless. Waiting. He took his own cock in his left hand, smoothing the cool liquid over his erection. He shuddered momentarily at the chilly oil, but just a few strokes restored the warmth to his meaty shaft. By then, Jack’s flesh had softened again.

“So good,” Ennis whispered, his breath reflecting back to him off Jack’s glistening backside.

He lowered his head and licked the glossy flesh that stretched around his fingers, the fine downy hairs slipping under his tongue, the taut skin softening again.

“Ennis… please… God…” Jack gasped, his legs shaking a vibration that rocked the bedstead.

Ennis couldn’t stand it any longer. In one swift motion, he positioned his cock at Jack’s entrance, pulled out his fingers and pushed only the cock head into Jack’s hungry body. Jack pushed back, trying to take more, but Ennis squeezed his eyes closed and panted out his resistance, letting his will to be patient triumph over his desire for a quick and messy romp between the furs.

He let Jack feel the head as it breached his opening. He waited for him adjust to his girth. He let Jack’s anticipation build while he drooled into the linen pillowcases that would have to be taken down to the river in the morning to be scrubbed and rinsed clean.

A log crackled in the fireplace.

Outside, the tendrils of wood smoke wafted above the little valley, the sharp smell filling Owassa’s nostrils with the familiar scent of inhabited winter air. The baby in her belly had just begun to kick. She took Kagelolit’s hand and pressed it to her swollen body, where he could feel the motion of the tiny feet stamping out their independence against Owassa’s insides.

“Kagelolit-sis feels strong today,” murmured Kagelolit, half asleep.

“How can you be so sure our baby will be a boy?” asked Owassa, nudging his leg beneath the furs. 

“Women can be strong too.”

Kagelolit laughed. “That’s true,” he said splaying his fingers wide across the moving skin.

“I can feel the baby is a girl,” Owassa whispered.

“I’d be happy either way,” said Kagelolit.

Owassa took a deep breath. “I told Ennis about our decision today.”

Snow fell softly on the wigwam, but no cold wind penetrated the birch structure, as warm within its interior as the cabin that stood across the clearing.

“He will mention it to Jack?” asked Kagelolit. “He will make certain that it will be an honor, and not a hardship?”

“Yes,” said Owassa, covering Kagelolit’s hand with hers. “I will wait to learn what Jack says to him.”

Kagelolit spoke softly, “Vera,” he said.

“Vera,” Owassa confirmed.

Kagelolit pressed a kiss to his wife’s cheek before falling asleep in the shared warmth of their own bed, while in the nearby cabin, a bead of sweat rolled down Ennis’s brow.

“Ennis, I need you now,” Jack complained with a ragged breath.

It was time.

Ennis pushed forward, watching himself sheath his cock within Jack’s warm confines, his heavy balls swinging with the momentum and sidling up to rest against Jack’s own balls, slick with a combination of oil and Ennis’s saliva. He slipped his hand around Jack’s waist and pressed his palm against his firm stomach to hold himself in place. His other hand skimmed across Jack’s shoulder, ran down his lightly furred arm to his wrist, before their fingers laced together when Ennis pressed his chest against Jack’s back.

Filthy swears and loving endearments fell from Jack’s mouth in equal measure.

“Move for fuck’s sake,” he finally chortled out.

Ennis snapped his hips forward, making Jack grunt loudly. The he retreated slightly, allowing his cock to slide partway out of Jack’s slick passage before he snapped forward again. Jack fell into a rhythm with him, meeting his thrusts with a simultaneous grind that made Ennis’s eyes roll back into his head.

Jack babbled in jumbled syllables, “Yeah, yeah, yeah, oh, OH, OHH!” while Ennis plunged into him, both men heedless of the stormy wind and weather that swept through their remote valley.

Ennis felt himself approaching the edge of his imminent release. He raked his fingers lower through the ample hair of Jack’s belly, the ragged nails catching on the curly thatch that surrounded Jack’s cock. The sticky fluid of Jack’s anticipation leaked clear droplets onto the bedding below. Ennis gripped Jack’s cock, wrapping his fingers around the hard length. His fist was met by Jack’s fumbling hand that sought to control the speed. Ennis let Jack’s wrist win the battle over pace, giving over his hand to Jack’s whims while his own orgasm washed over him.

He cried out something that sounded like Jack’s name, releasing his seed deep inside of his lover, convulsing with each burst. Before Ennis’s head cleared and he regained his capacity for rational thought, he involuntarily sought to tighten his grip on Jack’s cock, to give him the full benefit of his attention. It wasn’t altogether necessary, because as soon as Ennis had the thought, Jack spilled over Ennis’s fist and his own, the streams of white fluid pulsing from him as he groaned with pleasure. Ennis pulled him onto their sides and they lay trembling against each other on the skins.

The moon peeked through the cloudbursts of newly fallen snow. 

“Stay here,” Ennis said after a while, shifting away from Jack.

He got to his feet and poured some warmed water into the wash basin. He dipped a rag into the water and wrung the cloth out with one hand. Returning to the bed, he dragged the cloth over Jack’s belly, wiped the stickiness off each of his fingers, and slid it over his dripping hole.

“Thanks,” Jack murmured when Ennis turned away and went to the basin to take care of his own mess.

Jack pushed the splattered skin to the floor, leaving their bed unsullied. He wrapped a fur over his shoulders and held it out above the mattress in an invitation to Ennis.

When Ennis finished washing up, he crawled in. He pressed his back against Jack’s chest and let his lover swaddle him in the warm furs. They lay there for long moments, listening to the storm outside. In other parts of the world, Christmas Day had come, but for the Puritans of New England, celebrating the day had been outlawed for most of Ennis’s life. Even when the ban on observing the day was lifted in his eleventh year, festivities and gift giving were still frowned upon. Jack’s childhood Christmases weren’t filled with happy memories of feasting or joy, except when Griz would sneak him a piece of chocolate or a sweetened pudding from the main house. Maybe it was time that he and Jack began to start their own traditions, thought Ennis. They could begin with bestowing a gift of appreciation to each other and to their friends.

“Owassa will be a good mother,” Ennis finally said.

“Oh, I’m sure she will be,” said Jack, snuggling closer to the man’s back.

“She likes you,” remarked Ennis, tapping his fingers on Jack’s forearm.

“And I like her,” said Jack, pulling Ennis in tight.

“You know how much she loves to hear you tell her the stories that you remember about your mother,” said Ennis tentatively. “About the good things.”

“Owassa is easy to talk to,” breathed Jack. “I never would have been able to tell those stories before. She makes me remember them, and think of the happiness, instead of the sad parts.”

Ennis turned over in Jack’s arms. He touched his palm to Jack’s cheek and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

“Owassa wants to do something special for you,” whispered Ennis.

Jack’s eyes opened wide, twinkling in the firelight. “What?” asked Jack, curious.

Ennis, bolstered with the confirmation of Jack’s friendly relationship with Owassa, spoke the words he had been safeguarding in case they might hurt Jack, “If it’s a girl, she wants to name her baby for your mother.”

“For my mother? She does?” asked Jack, eyes glistening with wonder.

Ennis nodded. “She wants to keep her memory alive for you, to give you a new chance to feel the joy, instead of sorrow when you think of her.”

“Oh, Ennis, that such a sweet idea,” said Jack, his eyes lit with a smile.

“Owassa will be so happy that you think so,” said Ennis.

“Vera,” said Jack settling deeper into the bedding.

“Vera,” replied Ennis, squeezing his man tight. He dozed off into a peaceful slumber, hoping that he could someday repay Owassa for the joy she had brought to Jack that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my dear friend and LJ Comm co-maintainer, bronctastic, whose birthday is tomorrow. I swear to God, it was supposed to be holiday-themed, sweet and birthday-like… religious almost… but in the end, it just turned out to be mostly porn. I am so embarrassed… I hope people won’t be too disappointed!


End file.
